


Is That A Real Question?

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (party is also nonbinary and kobes is trans but theyre not really in this), Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, Party the girl and Kobra are mentioned, Truth or Dare, and theres background funkobra, fluffy enough i hope, some super mild and brief violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Fun Ghoul loops Jet Star and Cherri Cola into a game of truth or dare, then leaves before the best part
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul, Agent Cherri Cola/Jet Star (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	Is That A Real Question?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Recreational drinking  
> \- One character gets punched and bleeds a tiny bit  
> \- If u squint there's an allusion to addiction/waveriding

“Okay, Starman, truth or dare?”

It was a rare night at the diner that everyone was actually there and awake at the same time. They weren’t all doing the same things, but they were there, and the relaxed atmosphere of the diner had led Fun Ghoul to rope as many people as he could into a game of what he called ‘truth or dare’. Party Poison had flat out refused, choosing instead to read bedtime stories to the Girl and the Kobra Kid had similarly found an excuse to bow out. So it was down to just Ghoul, Jet Star, and Cherri Cola to take over one of the diner booths.

Ghoul had unearthed a dusty bottle of zonebrew from somewhere in the garage, and he and Jet were passing it back and forth, wincing after every burning sip.

“Remind me again how this works?” Jet asked. They know they’d played this game before as a kid in their mother’s convoy, but they got the feeling that Cherri hadn’t had the experience and wanted to spare him the embarrassment of having to ask.

“Witch, ‘s not that difficult. You say truth, I ask y’ a question, an’ you answer truthfully. You say dare and I dare ya t’ do somethin'. You get it, right, Cher? ‘S like it says on the box.”

“Yeah,” Cherri nodded slowly. “Makes sense.”

“There ya go! So Jet, truth or dare?”

“Truth?”

“Y’not sure or something?” Cherri joked. He shot a smile at Jet and Jet felt themself flush.

“Truth.”

“Hm… ‘Kay. When was th’ last time you won a game of stun tag?”

“That’s not fair! You know I always feel bad an-”

“That’s not what I was askin’!”

“Two years.” Matching peals of laughter rang out from Ghoul and Cherri and Jet flipped both of them off. “Whatever. You’ve seen me in a clap, I don’t need to win stun tag. So now it’s my turn to ask?”

Still chuckling, Ghoul nodded. “Yeah, you go.”

“Sodapop, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Then Jet realized they actually didn’t have anything in mind to ask Cherri. “Shit, I probably should have thought up a question before I asked, huh?”

“Probably.” With another smile, Cherri reached across the table and grabbed the bottle out of Jet’s hands.

“You drink?”

“You already got your question,” Cherri took a swig from the bottle and then shot another grin towards Jet. “Truth or dare, Ghoulie?”

“What? That wasn’t my-”

“You asked a question, and I told the truth. You probably should have thought up a question before you picked me.” He stuck his tongue out at Jet and flashed them another dazzling smile.

Jet felt themself flush again and dropped their gaze from Cherri quickly.

“Dare,” asserted Ghoul.

“Lick a cactus.”

The easy tone of Cherri’s voice was at odds with the challenge he set forth, but Ghoul didn’t argue. He reclaimed the murky bottle from Cherri and took a large gulp, then wiped his mouth and climbed over Jet to get out of the booth. Jet and Cherri followed Ghoul out of the diner, to the nearest cactus and watched as Ghoul licked a wide stripe up as much of the cactus trunk as he could reach.

“Motherfu- Ow!” Ghoul swore as he pulled back. He marched towards Cherri, tongue sticking out of his mouth and signed for him to pick the spines out of his tongue. Chuckling, Cherri did, then they all trooped back into the diner and resettled at their spots around the booth.

Well, Cherri and Ghoul settled back into their original spots, Jet took a chance and claimed the seat next to Cherri, rather than next to Ghoul.

“Do I smell tha’ bad or something, Star?”

“Yeah,” Jet stuck their tongue out at Ghoul. “Can barely breathe sitting that close to ya.”

Ghoul flipped Jet off and laughed. “Fine, Truth or dare?”

“Who,” asked Cherri. “Me or Jet?”

“You.”

“Fuck off,” Cherri took another swig from the bottle and shuddered. “This stuff is really bad, Ghoul.”

“You’re deflecting,” Jet nudged Cherri in the ribs with their elbow.

“Indeed I am. Truth.”

“You’re so boring!” Ghoul dragged out the last word for an obnoxious amount of time. “I think y’should do a dare.”

“I’m not letting you dare me t’ do anything. I don’t want to end up with green hair or a tattoo or worse.”

“Fine,” pouted Ghoul. “Why didn't ya move back t' the RadioShack?”

“Dare.”

Ghoul grinned, and Jet wondered what the truth was if Cherri wouldn’t talk about it. They were so focused on puzzling out this mystery that they completely missed whatever Ghoul dared Cherri to do. They came back just as Cherri drained the dregs of the bottle of zonebrew and smashed it against the table.

“What the fuck?” Jet exclaimed, brushing glass shards off of their lap.

“I was dared to.” Shrugged Cherri. There was a little bit of zonebrew collected on his lower lip and Jet took a deep breath to restrain themselves from reaching out and wiping, or kissing, it away. “Truth or dare, Jet?”

Cherri’s refusal to answer Ghoul's question had opened Jet’s eyes to some questions they’d really rather not be asked, especially with how the alcohol was making it harder and harder for them not to get lost in staring at Cherri. “Dare.”

“Go sneak into Girlie’s room and steal Pois’s earrings.”

“Oh, you want me to die.” Jet was already standing as they said this but still fixed their best puppy-dog-eyes on Cherri to try and get him to reconsider.

“I'm gettin' tired of the studs," Cherri gestured at his earlobes. "Better you than me.”

So Jet eased open the door to the Girl’s room. Her and Party Poison were curled up on the bed, tufts of curly brown hair stuck out from her headscarf and Jet took a moment to gently adjust it back into place before turning to Poison and trying to ease his earrings out of his ears. The first instant they touched him, Poison's eyes shot open, he sat up and punched Jet in the mouth.

“Jet?” Poison rubbed their eyes sleepily as Jet recoiled, clutching their mouth. “What th’ fuck.”

“Sorry,” Jet whispered through rapidly swelling lips. “Cherri dared me t’ steal your earrings.”

The Girl stirred gently and both Jet and Poison froze.

“Oh. Sorry. Well, here.” Poison removed their earrings and handed them to Jet. “Now fuck off, tryin’ t’ sleep.”

“Yeah,” Jet pressed a kiss to Poison’s forehead. “Night.”

Poison mumbled something unintelligible as he settled back onto the Girl’s bed, she curled into his chest and Jet left them to their slumber.

“Got ‘em!” Jet held up the earrings as they re-entered the dining room.

“You’re bleeding.” Ghoul pointed out and Jet stopped, feeling their lips.

Their fingertips came away slightly bloody and Jet now noticed the metallic taste of blood.

“That’s on you, Cola.” They sat down again in the booth, dropping the earrings onto the table and Cherri turned an apologetic look on them.

“Didn’t think Poison would-”

“It’s okay. I could’ve said no.” Jet rubbed Cherri’s knee softly and looked into his eyes. To make sure he knew they were being genuine, of course. Cherri leaned closer, eyes fixed on Jet’s lips, probably trying to make sure they weren’t too badly injured.

Loudly, Ghoul cleared his throat and both Jet and Cherri jumped. “Jet. Your turn t’ dare someone t’ do somethin’.”

The game continued like this for a while, with Jet, Cherri and Ghoul each daring each other to do things in turn. And sometimes asking each other questions, but those became rarer and rarer as another bottle of zonebrew made its appearance and quickly emptied.

"Okay, okay, wait," Jet slurred as the sky was beginning to lighten outside. "Cherri truth or dare?"

"Truth, why not?"

"Seriously, I thought that you didn't drink?"

Cherri reached for the bottle and took a final swig. He didn't smash the empty bottle on the table like he had the first one, instead rolling it between his hands and taking in the slight imperfections of the glass.

"I don't usually," his tone changed, something more serious than his earlier speech. "I don't like losing control. But, I trust you two and it's not a bad thing to have a drink every once in a while."

The table fell silent, Ghoul was nodding thoughtfully and Jet wrapped an arm around Cherri's shoulders and squeezed. Cherri turned his face into their shoulder and they left their arm there for a minute, gently rubbing Cherri's upper arm.

"Uh," Ghoul yawned. "This's been fun, bu-” He yawned again. “But I think I should hit the hay. Kobes's probably gettin' lonely."

"Night," Jet murmured. Cherri still had his face hidden in their shirt, but he lifted a hand in farewell as Ghoul excused himself from the table.

"Hey," Jet turned towards Cherri slightly as Ghoul vanished down the hallway. "Y'kay?"

"'S my turn to ask you somethin'." Deflected Cherri. He lifted his head and jet saw that his eyes were slightly red, but they chose not to mention it. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jet was far too comfortable with Cherri leaning into their side to move for a dare.

"Why'd you leave the convoy?"

"Pois and Kobes needed me too much." That much was technically the truth, but Jet didn't feel right leaving it at just that. "The Witch told me I'd meet a red-haired city kid and they'd need me. So I saw them both a few days out of the city and first, they did really need me, so I got them to stick around. But by the time they were getting sick of the convoy it was just- I don't know. It felt right to go with them. Make sense?"

"Yeah," Cherri nodded. "Wish I had that kind of purpose."

"Hey," Jet shifted so that they could look more directly at Cherri. "You don't need the Witch to give you a purpose to have one. You're needed and helpful and even if you weren’t, you'd still be a person worth knowing."

"Y'think so?"

"Of course."

Jet's eyes met Cherri's and for another moment, Jet swore Cherri was leaning in. Then Cherri cleared his throat and pulled back slightly.

"Uh. Your turn to ask."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Too chicken for a dare?"

"Something like that."

Jet opened their mouth to ask a question but Cherri cut them off, smirking again.

"Truth or dare?"

"No fair! that wasn't-"

"It was a question, Jet. Y'gotta stop doing that if you don't want me to take advantage of it."

"Fine.” Jet rolled their eyes and couldn’t keep in a smile. “Dare."

"Kiss me."

Jet blinked.

"What?"

"I mean." Cherri shifted even further away from Jet. "If you want to, obviously. Fuck, sorry I- I don't- Um."

"You're serious?"

Cherri took a deep breath and met Jet's gaze a third time. "Yes. I dare you to kiss me.”

Jet leaned forward, and this time neither of them pulled away before their lips brushed. Cherri’s lips were soft, just a hint of stubble on his chin that scratched at Jet’s own. They pushed forward, moving their hand from the table up to Cherri’s jaw. The two ‘joys kissed for a few more seconds before Cherri pulled back and Jet, not wanting to push anything, let him go.

Cherri didn’t go very far, resting his forehead on Jet’s shoulder and taking a few breaths before lifting his head and looking them in the eye.

“Your turn.”

It took Jet a moment to find their voice, the kiss had been everything they’d been dreaming of and it wasn’t easy to switch gears so suddenly. One moment kissing the zonerunner they’d been infatuated with for months and the next being thrust back into a game of truth or dare.

“Truth or dare?” They asked once they finally got their mind wrapped around the events of the previous minute or two.

“Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

“You don’t have to dare me to do that,” smirked Cherri as he leaned in again.

This time it was Cherri that grabbed Jet, rather than the other way around. He rested one hand on the back of Jet’s neck and the other found their waist. The kiss was bolder this time, Cherri gasping slightly as Jet nipped at his lip, and pushing deeper into the kiss afterwards. Jet closed their eyes and lost themself in the feeling of kissing Cherri Cola.

Too soon, Cherri pulled back gasping for air and wiped the back of his hand across his lips. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Jet decided that another dare would probably lead to more kissing, and as nice as that was, they wanted to talk about it. They just hoped Cherri was on the same wavelength and wouldn’t ask some question about something unimportant.

“Was that okay?”

“Yes. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why did you want to kiss me?”

“You’re beautiful. You’re funny. You’re perfect. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Did you know I wanted to kiss you?”

“I’d hoped you did. But I didn’t know.” Jet laced their fingers with Cherri’s before pushing forward with the game. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why didn’t you move back to the RadioShack?”

“Is that a real question?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t live there. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss me again.”

So Jet did.

Only for a minute, though. Then Cherri yawned widely into their mouth and they pulled back laughing.

“S-” Another yawn. “Sorry. It’s not you. I’m-”

Jet pressed another kiss to the side of Cherri’s mouth as he yawned again. “Let’s go to bed.”

Jet slipped out of the booth and pulled Cherri with them. They led him to the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth side-by-side in comfortable silence. While Jet tied a silk scarf around their hair, Cherri snuck behind them and wrapped his arms around their waist. Jet wanted to live in that moment forever, but then they yawned almost in sync with Cherri and decided that getting some sleep definitely was the best course of action. So they turned in the circle of Cherri’s arms, feathering a kiss over the tip of his nose before leaving the bathroom.

Ghoul and Kobra were obviously long asleep when Jet and Cherri got into the bedroom. There was plenty of room left on the bed, though, so Cherri lay on his back and Jet curled up next to him, resting their head on his chest. As Cherri began to trace circles up and down Jet’s back, they let their eyes slip shut and within minutes, drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I got a request from [@piratecherricola](piratecherricola.tumblr.com)for some JetCola fluff and I hope I did it justice!!!  
> If you wanna leave a comment or come talk to me [on tumblr](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com) that is totally allowed and even encouraged!!!


End file.
